


Dad Rock on a Wednesday

by orphan_account



Category: Half-Life, Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Could be read as /gordon if you wanted to. gender neutral-ish reader, you get called bro once.based on an ask i sent to howdy-hd on tumblr about how their benrey looks like a bass player."hearthrob anon again, your benrey looks like the bass player of a shitty coverband that would play at some grimy vaguely punk bar every wednesday that you tell your friends you go to bc of the bar's 2 for 1 yuengling special but its actually to oggle at him for a few hours, and that you always dip out of before the final song bc you are too afraid of actually talking to him, until one day you are too distracted and they end early and he makes fun of you for drinking dad beer"-your friend, hearthrob anon (well kinda anon now)
Relationships: Benrey (Half-Life)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Dad Rock on a Wednesday

It's Wednesday, after work, your eyes sting a bit from looking at screens all day. You rub your eyes, at least the dim light of the grimey bar you are at doesn't make it any worse…

You always come here, every Wednesday, you always tell your friends it's because that's the day they have the 2 for 1 special on Yuengling, but you both know you could just pick up a 6 pack at the grocery store for less. You don't even really like bars, something about being drunk not at home where you are safe, feels weird to you. But luckily your body lets you drink a few beers without even getting tipsy, so it usually isn't a problem, you absentmindedly thank your genes for that.

They start setting up, the real reason why you are here after a long ass day where you would just prefer to go home and crawl in bed. Some shitty 5 piece cover band. They mostly play covers of old dad rock bands, one or two original songs, they are pretty good, but not the best. You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him, the bass player. You stare at him, his long limbs, sharp corners and soft curves, his heavy set eyes, lazily look around, pupils blown wide, they almost sparkle under the stage lights. He breaks out into a large toothy smile, laughing at something his bandmate said, some tall lanky kid, well maybe not kid, he looks like he could be in highschool but also in his late 30's, the keyboard player if you remember right, always wearing goofy hats.

You stare back at the bass player again, he scoops up the bass like he was born for it, he might just be, it would explain the long limbs, pointed elbows and soft forearms, dark hair dusting his arms, what you wouldn't do to be held by those arms… Oh no, he caught you staring… he winks at you and you choke on your beer.

You hear something laughing at you, Darnald, the owner/bartender. "What you expect, you weren't exactly subtle, kid" he says laughing again, sliding me a glass of water. He used to be some big shot food scientist but he gave it up to open this place, still teaches some wild ass molecular gastronomy classes during the day. You start picking at the label of your beer nervously.

You don't get much time to ponder your mistakes because the band comes alive with a roar, a few regulars scoot a bit closer but most just ignore them, at last a reason to look at the stage. You try to play it cool, sipping your beer. 

They are pretty good, for a cover band in a dive bar but that isn't really saying much. You feel the bassline thumping in your chest, the steady heartbeat of the band seeping into every bone on your body. He's by far the most chaotic bass player you've seen. Most tend to say in place, but he's always running around, purposely running into other band members, sitting on the drummer's shoulders while they play, I'm pretty sure he kept on trying to kiss the singer but he kept getting pushed away.

You missed timed drinking your beer and you still have half a bottle left when the show ends. You usually run out before they end so you don't actually have to confront the band or your own feelings but the world is just a little too cruel today.

You hear someone click their teeth "whatcha doing drinkin, uhhh dad beer?" Oh god, oh no he's right there, quirking up one of his messy arched brows, wide smile creeping up on his face, he feels too close but too far, you just realize he has a few moles, he's somehow more handsome up close, in that weird mix matched way. 

"Says the person who's in a dad rock cover band."

"ooff you wound me" He dramatically leans on you like he's been shot, hand draped over his forehead.

"darnald, my man, another round of dad beers for me and my uhhh biggest fan" He calls for Darnald, Darnald just rolls his eyes and puts 2 new bottles on the countertop. 

"I'm not your biggest fan…" You say.

"HA HA HA, whatever bro, you're in the like" he clicks his teeth again " uhhh...every week? just to see lil 'ol me play" he flutters his long lashes.

"Fuckin whatever dude…" You try to brush him off, not really putting your heart into it, he's really warm.

"...wanna kiss?" he asks.

"Uhhhh…" you mind is still trying to process it, "fuckin, sure whatever lets kiss" 

It's nice and chaste and sweet, not really what you expected from him but you can't complain at all.

"so, top ten reasons dad rock kicks ass," He just starts rambling, worlds just tumble out his mouth, more passion than thought, it's really nice to hear him talk. His static-y bass-y voice is one you can listen to for hours, and you do.


End file.
